zarvok_continuityfandomcom-20200214-history
Berserker Security Corps (BSC)
The Berserker Security Corps (BSC) '''are a faction of mobian mercenaries, contractors and guns for hire operating all over Mobius Prime, with it's main headquarter in the Soumercanian continent, hostile to the Eggman Empire and allied with factions such as GUN, Kingdom of Acorn and Freedom Fighters. History: The BSC were founded by Keaton the Wolf during the war of Mobius Prime against the Eggman Empire and they started to get known for being a professional and efficient Private Military Company (PMC) of mobians somewhat altruistic and operate according to a strict set of morals, refusing any contract from employers and factions with evil goals such as the Eggman Empire and the Dark Egg Legion. For the right sum of money, the BSC's are ready to use their muscles and guns for various tasks and military services, such as counter terrorism, law enforcement, bodyguarding, education and training for state armies (such as Royal Army serving the Kingdom/Republic of Acorn) and other mercenary groups, defense of neutral countries from any invading force and foreign threat and supply and logistics services. This PMC also rejects stealth and infiltration missions in favor of contracts requiring minimal sneak and maximum action and battle. Another important service BSC provides is the sale of security systems (alarms, surveillance cameras, sentry guns etc.) and non lethal and lethal weapons to security agencies, police forces, local garrisons, freedom fighters, regular armies and other groups which aim to keep order in their respective territories, though BSC strictly refuses to sell equipment and weapons to dictatorships or terrorist groups. During their "business war" against the enemies who threatened their employers, the BSC decided to approve a harsh and strict policy to forbid dingoes and any other "dangerous" mobian race to join their ranks to avoid infighting between their members caused by xenophobia against other races or excessive aggressivity and brutal methods. After completing numerous contracts for the Zarvok Federations, the Berserker Security Corps started to spread in other worlds too outside of Mobius, in few years turning into an interstellar security company, accepting a large number of other races in their ranks, offering military protection to planets that want no part in the ongoing conflicts in the galaxy, conquering worlds rich of resources and becoming one of the largest and most popular private military companies ever founded. The company also kept close ties with the zarvokian leadership and often worked togheter with the armed forces of the Zarvokian Federations, especially against dangerous and ruthless enemies such as Black Arms, Xorda and Metarex, while helping many civilians to evacuate their homeworlds before they could be captured by Osasintha's forces. Equipment and Technology: All BSC members are mostly armed with a wide variety of plasma and laser guns, these including lethal and deadly weapons such as blaster launchers, laser gatlings, plasma grenades and much more, thanks to funds by private investors and governments and selling of technology stolen by Eggman Empire and Dark Legion. They also use energy wristblades, power fists and vibroswords for melee combat. They wear hardened combat armors (Light, Sturdy or Heavy, depending on the type of unit) which have high resistance to energy damages and with a red and white paint. The suit bears the BSC logo in white on the left breast (a flexing arm, to rapresent strenght and brute force). Berserker Security Corps also utilize armored combat vehicles and powered suits for heavy combat, with attack helicopters and gunships being deployed for air support and combat boats for maritime patrol. BSC is also known to make a wide use of unmanned drones as ground support units and for securing off limits areas and protecting the employers of BSC. These drones are capable of carrying a number of onboard weapons, varying from laser guns and missile launchers to non lethal weaponry such as stun beams and sleep gas grenades, and their armor and efficiency may vary depending on the task they were builded for. Some units lack of weaponry and are instead equipped with an energy shield which allows them to efficiently protect BSC soldiers and allies from enemy fire, while during combat BSC would deploy unarmed "suicide drones" carrying explosive charges, with the function to get close to a target and detonate their charges, destroying themselves and the target. Most of these drones have an AI that allows them to differentiate enemies from allies and civilians and a scanner to identify BSC personnel and checking an intruder for any suspicious item or hidden weapon. Berserker Security Corps make even use of tamed Tasmanian Devils as "police dogs" to assist the mobian mercenaries during their law-enforcement operations, their duties include searching for firearms and explosives at checkpoints, locating missing people/fugitives and attacking enemies targeted by the BSC personnel. Some BSC squads use Tasmanian Devils instead to guard their headquarters against, and watch for, unwanted or unexpected intruders. The Behemoth Squadron: The Behemoth Squadron is a special elite team of the best skilled and most loyal mercs of the whole company, lead by Keaton himself. All of them had their abilities and their physical strength and agility enhanced by cybernetic implants, they are known for being very efficient and deadly in battle and each of them has their own role and task in the squad: ''Keaton the Wolf:'' The leader of Behemoth Squadron and the whole BSC, he is a middle aged grey wolf, former member of the Wolf Pack who left his people to fight directly and more efficiently the Eggman Empire, which has persecuted wolves for a long time, and protect the innocents from horrors of war. He is a brave and honorable man, with great leadership and combat skills, and would stand beside his friends and team mates no matter what. He is also an expert gunslinger and marksman, and he often uses two plasma submachine guns, an energy sword and a shield of energy as personal protection device in battle, togheter with variable explosives and grenades, depending on the job he gets. ''Hannah the Echidna:'' A former member of the Frost Legion during the resistance against Dingo Regime in Angel Island, she has left her home and old comrades after they moved to Albion and all the rest of echidnas decided to ally with the Eggman Empire, she is the mage unit and the medic of the team. She has extensive knowledge of medicine and, thanks to her innate and a natural link to the Chaos Force, she has healing powers and knowledge of destruction and elemental magic. She can be soft and nice with her friends as she can turn into a deadly and aggressive opponent before whoever attempts to challenge her team. ''Neil the Cougar:'' A young mountain lion, former inhabitant of the Kingdom of Acorn and warrior of the Royal Army, he left his land after fighting for the Royal Army during the Great War. He is quiet and silent most of time, and he rarely questions the decisions and orders of his leader. In battle he shows a cold attitude with his opponents and he never hesitates to pull the trigger of his gun. He has superb skill with melee weapons and, during his time with BSC, he proved to be an excellent marksman and sniper. He utilizes a plasma sniper rifle and two melee weapons, an arc sword and a fusion blade, and he is equipped with smoke and stun grenades and a special visor for night and thermal vision. '''Tyrell the Lizard: A dangerous and deadly desert lizard, he is the classic mercenary you would meet everywhere on Mobius Prime. Greedy, violent and ruthless, despite these flaws though, he knows better than challenging the authority of Keaton and he enjoys fighting with BSC and the Behemoth Squadron, until he can get his pay and see something burning. He is an expert of explosives, and he is often armed with a grenade launcher, a wrist flamethrower and a vibrodagger. Ean the Eagle: The scout of the team, Ean is a golden eagle and a popular mercenary in his career, he is known as a pragmatic yet considerate gentleman and a honorable warrior. He is very amiable especially to those who show courage and chivalry and due to his chivalrous nature, he is respectful to his opponents and kind to the innocents caught up in conflict and violence. He takes care of fieldcraft, recoinnaissance'' and exploration, and patrolling the sky for enemies or important positions. He also often works with Neil for engaging selected targets. He is equipped with a plasma shotgun, stun rockets and sharp steel talons for melee combat. 'Jamir the Weasel:' The team's technical specialist, quartermaster and hacker, he has a charismatic but cunning and shifty personality and a past as treasure hunter in West Eurish. He can easily repair weapons and armors of his team when damaged, and he has a high hacking skills with terminals and computers, although he is the weakest member of the team in terms of combat skills. He uses a light plasma rifle and a switchblade as primary weapons, and he carries a backpack with his squad's equipment and his personal tools for repairing and hacking. 'Bruce the Crocodile:''' The heavy weapons specialist of Behemoth Squadron, he is of soumercanian nationality and one of the oldest members of the group, with a lot of experience as a lone mercenary and bodyguard and an impulsive behavior, always eager to start a good and bloody battle with his enemies. He is always armed with a plasma gatling, incendiary grenades and two power fists for melee combat. Joining the Berserker Security Corps: The BSC are a joinable faction through Skype and Discord roleplaying stories and any Sonic mobian oc (except for dingoes and few other mobian races) can join them, until they can follow orders, they don't have OP abilities and powers and they do not put money before everything, included the lives of innocents and unarmed people, but look at their pay as a reward for being mercenaries with an ethical and moral code and who wish to help people. If your character doesn't like injustice and criminals and enjoys action, a good pay, working in a faction of loyal and brave mobians and helping people in need, then he/she is welcome. Trivia: - Berserkers hold little more than contempt for more evil and selfish mercenary groups such as Hooligans and Destructix, since they believe "those factions give a bad reputation to mercenaries"